Embodiments of the present invention relate to a delivery device or tool and associated magazine containing stackable, disposable consumables. More specifically, certain embodiments of the present invention relate to a stud welding gun used in the delivery of weld clips that may be stacked together in a magazine that may be inserted into or otherwise be operably connected to the stud welding gun. The weld clips may be individually dispensed from the magazine and be position for welding by the stud welding gun at target location on a work piece.
Various types of machinery employ mounts that are used to route and/or secure wires, cables, tubes, flexible pipe, hoses, and the like (collectively cables) in or around the machinery, including, for example, stationary equipment, construction equipment and service vehicles, among other machinery and equipment. In use, the cables may be secured to one or more mounts that are affixed to pieces or components of the machinery. Securing cables to such mounts, either directly or through the use cable ties, among other connectors, may prevent the cables from moving or extending into locations that may interfere with the operation of machinery, and/or to protect the cables being entangled and/or pulled on by other machinery or people.
One type of mount used for construction equipment is a relatively thick, oval shaped or open-ended mount. Such wires, which, for example, may have a diameter of approximately 3/16 inch, are often carried by workers, such as in bags, and are manipulated into position prior to being mounted to a work piece, such as, for example, a portion or component of the machinery. When being mounted to the work piece, the worker typically uses a hand to hold the oval-shaped or open-ended mount at a desired location on the work piece while using his/her other hand to weld the mount to the work piece, such as, for example, by operating a welding torch. Further such mounts may require two or more welds, such as a weld to secure the oval or open-ended shape of the manipulated wire and one or more welds to secure the mount to the work piece.
However, this procedure of requiring the worker to retrieve the desired mount, holding the mount with one hand at or around a desired location on the work piece, and using the other hand to secure the mount to the work piece presents a number of issues. For example, such mounts are often relatively small in size. Therefore, the worker's hand that is holding the mount at the desired welded location on the work piece is typically in relative close proximity to the welding site. Such close proximity to the welding site may create the potential for burn injuries to the worker, such as burns caused by the heat or sparks generated during welding. Additionally, the close proximity of at least the worker's hand to the welding site may put the worker at risk of being injured through inadvertent contact with the welding gun, wire, or stick. Further, using both hands to secure and weld the mount to the work piece may cause the worker's head to be relatively close to the welding site, which may heighten the worker's possible exposure to harmful gases and fumes that are produced during welding. Additionally, the above process, or variations thereof, may be relatively time consuming, and thus increase production costs.